Possesion
by Nuzzling Polar Bear
Summary: Apollo's been taken over by a demon. And now he's gonna kill everyone close to him. but number one on his list is whoever he loves the most. Enter Ema.
1. Chapter 1

Kristoph stood alone in his cell, and evil smile worked on the edge of his lips as he stared at the demons face etched into the back on his hand. It had been a long time since he got this mark. And now he wanted his revenge. He took his golden letter opener and ran his thumb over the etchings on the handle. Covered in a gothic skull and bones pattern, this was what sealed the deal. He held the blade firmly in his left hand before trailing the blade from the tip of his middle finger to the bottom of his right palm. He smeared a pentagram on the wall and inside each outer triangle a small symbol while chanting a ritual he had remembered since when he first started out as a lawyer.

"Zito ap tin ypiresia tou Kyriou ton vasanistirion."

_I request the service of the Lord of Torture_

"Borei na sas parei to aima enos ypallilou sas kai na to chrisimopoiisete gia na xekleidosete tis portes sti fylaki sas."

_'May you take the blood of one of your servants and use it to unlock the doors to your prison.'_

"Katastrepsei oti aftos me ti seria tous na ginei afto pou den echei tin eftychia se afton ton kosmo."

_'Destroy the one who has defeated me, and in turn he destroy those who he cherishes.'_

"Mechri na ginei afto pou den echei tin eftychia se afton ton kosmo."

_'Until he becomes that which has no happiness in this world.'_

"Borei na echei ginei ena teras pou echei apokleistiko skopo na skotosoun gia tin plirosi kenon kardia tou."

_'May he become a monster who seeks only to kill to fill his empty heart.'_

"Alla kanei tin proti praxi tou tis amartias einai aftos pou agapa, na tous ypoferoun ta cheirotera sta cheria tou."

_'But make his first act of sin be of the one that he loves, make them suffer the worst at his hands.'_

After each phrase one of the symbols glowed a ghostly white. When all of them were glowing Kristoph twirled the letter opener in his hand before stabbing himself in his chest. He laughed manically before he fell onto the wall. There was a flash and the pentagram was gone, Kristoph was dead.

Apollo hissed as he woke up, it was the middle of the night and he was snuggled up in bed with Ema at her sister's Lana home. The back of his neck was burning for a few seconds, the pain then disappeared. He checked the time on his watch which was on the bedside table. 3 a.m. In a few hours he would leave, Ema and Apollo didn't want anyone finding out about what they did. They were just friends with benefits, two people taking care of an itch.

"Apollo, you awake?" Ema asked as she rubbed her eyes. "Lana doesn't wake up til six, don't worry. I know her better then she knows herself."

"Its not that, just something else." he said as he felt a prickling at the back of his neck. "Am I a good friend?"

"Apollo you're the best friend, why would you ask that?" she asked as she slapped his chest playfully. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I just think we should do a little more."

"Mmm, I hear that." she whispered before she cupped him. "Ready for Round Seven?"

"Easy, I still have the friction burns from Round Four."

"Phooey. Well if you're sure that's all, good night. You wanna sleep for a few hours or do you wanna go now?"

"I think I'll go, Trucy sleepwalks and if she woke up in my room and I'm not there she'd have a fit." He got out of bed and began pulling on his clothes.

"See you tomorrow, your place right?"

"Yeah, my place. See you later darling."

He climbed out of the window and dropped onto a parked van before climbing down that. He walked down the lonely streets, not a whisper. Even the rabid dogs were taking a night off tonight. He made it down the road before cursing. He shouldn't have said that, now she might get the wrong idea and either want commitment or break it off with him. He sighed before making his way back home. He walked past a poster of Klavier before he felt a sharp prick at the back of his neck. Thinking he had been stung by an insect he rubbed his neck, no bug, no mark no nothing. Although his neck did feel a little rougher than normal. He dismissed it before making his way back home, slowly he nodded off.

Apollo yawned back into his in his office chair, Ema sat on his lap and kissing his cheek. He smiled at her before his vision turned red, he felt his body moving on it's own as he rose and Ema fell on the floor. He raised his hand, now a ghostly white claw with four long sharp finger and dug ut into Ema's chest. The moment he felt blood Apollo woke up, he turned on a bedside lamp and made sure he was no longer seeing red. He frantically checked his fingers before sighing. That was one hell of a bad dream.

**And I am back from a not needed vacation from the interwebs. Read & Review. or Criticize, I don't care.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Only one review? Am I that unpopular? Meh, read and review. Come on dudes, I need some support here.**

Apollo hissed as his neck burned. He scratched it, thinking it was a bug. But as last night nothing was there. But it felt a large nail was digging into his neck, the pain was excruciating.

"Apollo? Are you okay?" Asked Phoenix as he sipped his morning coffee.

"I'm fine Mr. Wright, just a bug." He said as he moved his hands away from his neck. "I have to finish typing us a few files. If Ema comes I'm in the office."

Apollo made his way to his office, well the spare room and closed the door behind him. He growled before he scratched frantically at his neck. He stopped as he felt a sharp point in his neck. He felt the trickle of blood before moving his hands away. His right hand was a ghostly white, long ravenous claws replaced his fingers while his nails were completely gone. He stepped back before heading to the bin and puking, blood rushed from his mouth as he hurled. A few minutes later and he sat back down on his chair. He felt weak from the loss of blood, his 'hand' was still there. He shoved it into his pocket as Ema knocked on the door. How did he know it was Ema? She was the only one who respected him enough to knock before coming in. Ema smiled as she came into his office, she looked delectable. She locked the door and sat on his lap, he knew what she wanted and he wanted it too.

"So, have you had any chance to recover from the friction burns from last night?" She asked as she opened the buttons of his jacket.

"I was thinking maybe I could help you recover?"

She pressed her chest against his so he could look down her top, she wore just her jumper with her usual large lab coat over it. He stared down at he chest, he smiled as she remebered his difficulty with bras. He kissed her lightly, her hands sliding over his back. She moaned at his kiss before he moved his kisses to her neck. Apollo felt a pulse of energy before he bit her neck.

"Ooh, kinky." she said before he bit a little harder. "Ow, Apollo that hurt this time."

Ema got off his lap and held her hand to a small amount of blood coming from her neck. Apollo licked his lips, he stared at the blood and pounced, pinning her to the floor.

"Apollo, what are you-"

But he was Apollo no more, his eyes turned a ghostly white as his claws which were holding her down. His face slowly transformed into what reminded her of a skull. She kicked him away before getting to her feet and trying to get to the door. But she made the mistake of putting Apollo between her and the door. His arms now grew larger and her grew fin-like blades from his fingers down to his elbow. His shirt ripped as she stared at his familiar chest, the nights she had spent torturing his with her tongue had been a dream, this was the nightmare. Apollo growled as he went nto all fours, a position that reminded her of a wolf before he once again pounced. The door burst open and gunshots were fired. Apollo howled in pain before he fell to the floor. At the door were Phoenix, Trucy, Maya, Gumshoe, Klavier and Lana. The last one holding a gun.

"Ema, what happened?" asked Pheonix. "Is that Apollo?"

Ema couldn't speak as she walked slowly towards Lana and held onto her as she cried. Apollo moved lsowly before steadily recovering.

"He's getting up again, someone do something." said Trucy.

"No, don't hurt him. It's Apollo." screamed Ema before Lana lowered her gun.

Apollo roared as he ran towards Ema, an intent to kill in his white eyes. He stopped as he neared her, he looked at her and cocked his head. He wiped her tears with his claw-like fingers. He stepped back before he clutched his head, like he was in pain. He thrashed around, Gumshoe and Phoenix stood infront of the others before Apollo went crashing through the window. Ema ran to see if he was alright. She stopped as she saw his jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

"Will you tell me what happened?" asked Ema. She was still shaking, the whole experience had taken a toll on her.

"He's possessed, by a demon. It was the work of Kristoph." said Maya. "He was discovered dead in his prison cell, I saw the footage and he cursed to 'destroy the one who defeated him'. It was either Apollo, Phoenix or Kristoph. We heard crashing in his office and then we broke the door down after we discovered it was locked."

"Possessed? Is there anything I can do? I want to help him." she said.

Maya shook her head before answering. "You're the last person who can help him. another part of the curse was he'd kill whoever he loved the most. By the way he acted, I can only assume that's you. He'll come after you until we reverse it. You'll be his first victim. The one he'll regret the most."

Ema sniffled before she broke out into tears. Maya and Lana shooed everyone out of the room before beginning to comfort

Ema. But both of them knew the truth, it couldn't be undone. At least not in a way they knew of. Neither one of them to break Ema's heart more that it was.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dudes, come on. Read. Review. Critisive. Get drunk and type random junk. Give us some feedback.**

Apollo coughed as he blinked into conciousness, his head was throbbing and there was a strange taste in his mouth. His cell phone rang and he answered it without opening his eyes.

"Hello, who is this?" he asked, his voice raspy.

"Apollo, where are you?" asked Phoenix, his voice was quiet but it still carried a tone of seriousness.

"Dunno, on the ground. I don't remember anything, did I get drunk or something?"

"No, you're possesed, Kristoph sent a demon into you. You tried to kill Ema."

Apollo's eyes opened at the last statement. He was lying bare-chested in an alleyway. His mouth was bloody from the bodies of various animals. Most of the smaller animals were unrecognisable. But there were a few larger animals including a sheep, a police horse and what looked like a goat.

"Help me," he whispered. "Mr. Wright, I need to get this thing out of me."

"You're not the only one. Ema's still in shock. She can't stop crying." said Phoenix. "Come back home, Maya and Pearl have set up a safe zone. We'll explain when you get here."

Apollo entered the apartment where Phoenix led him into his bedroom. Everything was gone and the only thing in the room was a indigo circle made with a strange fabric.

"Get in the circle." said Phoenix.

Apollo walked into the circle and Maya, and Lana entered the room.

"Mr. Wright tells me I've been possesed," said Apollo. "How...? When...?"

"Kristoph Gavin cursed you," said Maya. "It was his final act."

"How did all this start? And why did I try to kill E-"

He couldn't bring himself to say it, he didn't want to believe it was true.

"Let me start at the beginning," said Maya. "When Kristoph first start law, he was crazy. He did every- and anything to win a case. But the media wer catching up to him. So he made a deal with a demon. In exchange for wins without suspicion, Kristoph sold his soul. Kristoph accepted and he became 'the coolest defense in the west'. But he apparently found out a few things, he could pass the demon onto whomever he wishes as a final act of retribution. He chose you. You'll keep killing, with whoever you love being first. That being Ema."

"But.. I don't... I can't.. I won't..." muttered Apollo.

"But why Ema? Is there something going on?" asked Lana. "When I asked Ema she kept quiet. Do you love her?"

"You're wrong..." said apollo as he hung his head low. "Your view of the curse is wrong. I don't love her. I've never loved Ema and I never will."

A sob was heard in the doorway, Ema walked into the room a looked at him with teary eyes.

"You bastard, I hope you end up as bitter and alone as Kristoph." she yelled before running out of the room with Lana and Maya following her.

Phoenix sat down outside the circle, he opened a bottle of grape juice and took a swig.

"The circle will keep you sane, if you ever lose yourself you can't escape." he explained. "It was a wise move what you said, but no matter how many times you say it don't make it true."

"I don't want to hurt her. If I can't stop loving her I can at least keep her away from me. I don't deserve her."

Phoenix stood up and walked into the circle. He eyed Apollo before he slugged him hard. Apollo fell backwards and hit a force field that didn't let him go out of the circle.

"Like I said, no matter how many times you say it, it doesn't make it true." said Phoenix as he walked out of the circle. "Raise your head high Justice. You might not get out of this, but you chose the honourable path."

Apollo's eyes turned white as he transformed into his demon form. He thrashed around inside the circle, he slammed against it as if he needed to escape.

"I'm gonna leave you to cool off." said Phoenix as he walked towards the door. "I'll be back in a while."

* * *

But less than a while later and Apollo was curled up into a ball on the floor. His chest was aching in pain. He stared at his fingers, it was only yesterday that he turned. The day before he was happy with what he had. A great life, a wonderful home, brilliant friends and Ema. Ema, that was the most crucial blow of all, his heart demanded her, but his mind knew it shouldn't happen. He couldn't hurt her. He held his hand up in the air and started at the ceiling.

"I love you Ema."


End file.
